Halloween Masquerade
by thecosmicwind
Summary: It's Halloween in New York City and the 1-6 squad is going to the NYPD's Annual Halloween Masquerade Party. Olivia...Elliot...behind masks...they can't really hide from this thing between them though, can they? Set in season 12. Rated T. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


**Hey guys!**

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **I'm here with a new one-shot. It's set in season 12. The NYPD is having a Halloween Masquerade Party, and our favorite squad is there. EO have been dancing around things for too long, and now it's time to stop pretending.**

 **Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

 **Halloween Masquerade [ONESHOT]**

"Casey, I really can't believe I let you talk me into this."

Casey smirked at her brunette friend, who had just walked out of the bathroom after finally slipping into the figure-hugging fairy costume. The short, light blue halter dress stopped around mid thigh and left little to the imagination, and the sparkly white tights hugged her toned legs and made them look even more amazing than she already did. She was wearing a pair of white platform pumps that gave her some height, and her glossy brunette locks were styled into messy curls that flowed over her shoulders. She had on sparkly eyeshadow and dark lipstick that made her lips look even more plump than they already were.

She looked stunning.

"See, I knew you would look like sex on legs in this," Casey remarked, "Come on, even you gotta admit you look hot."

"I look ridiculous." Olivia retaliated, pouting as she stood in the mirror.

"You look like you're going to an adult Halloween party, so shut up." Casey smirked as she eyed her own reflection in the mirror. She was a mermaid; her costume consisted of a long, glittery gold skirt with a front thigh slit, a gold sparkly bralette top, and a pair of gold heels. She was wearing gold, sparkly eye shadow and pale pink lip stick, and her reddish-blonde locks were styled into big curls that flowed down her back and over her shoulders.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she made her way over to the bed to sit down. The NYPD were having their annual Halloween Masquerade Party, and the event was open to all law enforcement and lawyers across the five boroughs. Olivia normally skipped the event; she was often in her apartment, watching bad scary movies and handing out candy to the odd trick or treater that would come by every now and then. However, her best friend, Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak, hadn't even given her an option this year and pretty much told her that they were going to the party. They had spent the last two weeks shopping for costumes, much to Olivia's dismay, and now here they were, going to the party tonight to "let their hair down" as Casey put it.

Casey helped clip the fairy wings onto her costume, then handed over her blue glittery mask to go over her eyes. Olivia took it and stood up properly, taking one last look at herself in the mirror. Maybe the costume wasn't that bad.

"Ready?" Casey asked as she grabbed her own gold, glittery mask. Olivia nodded as she slipped her leather jacket on over her arms. She put her keys and phone and identification into the pocket and zipped it shut before looking over at Casey, who had just put her own long jacket as well.

"Let's roll."

* * *

The taxi ride to the venue was short and before long, the two women had exited the vehicle and were now tottering up the cement steps that led to the doors of the venue. They showed their identification to the security, who then directed them to the area where they could sign in and leave their coats. The two signed in and took the tags for their coats, then hung up their jackets in the small room. They then slipped their masks over their eyes, before venturing further into the party.

Olivia had to admit – it did seem nice. The music was great for one, and the whole venue had been decorated with Halloween themed colors and decorations such as creepily carved pumpkins and faux cob webs and such. The bar along the far wall was decorated as well and the bartenders were dressed in costumes. There was a table in the far corner with a bowl of punch and several people standing around, other people were dancing, and there were other tables set up with different foods with people standing around. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits, so Olivia decided to loosen up a little as it wasn't that bad.

"Novak, Liv!"

They both looked up; Fin was walking towards them, dressed as a vampire with his own black and red mask over his eyes. The two met him halfway, linking arms with him as they began walking back towards where some others were standing.

"How'd you realize it was us?" Olivia asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Please, I know what my two favorite ladies look like." Fin remarked, letting out a laugh before continuing; "Y'all look great, like damn."

"Alright Fin remember you gotta see us both at work tomorrow so chill out." Casey remarked. Fin laughed as they approached the others. Olivia immediately recognized Munch, who was dressed as Frankenstein with a green and black mask over his eyes, while their Captain was dressed as a pirate, with a white and black mask over his eyes.

"You should come to work dressed like this all the time, Olivia," Munch remarked as he wrapped his arm around her for a hug, "Perps will confess in no time."

"And give them more reasons to ogle me like a piece of meat? I think not." she laughed as she took the drink Fin was offering her.

"I care to not hear these comments considering I think of her as a daughter." Cragen warned as he eyed them all.

"Thank you, Captain." Olivia gave the rest of them a smug look before laughing along with the rest of them.

They engaged in mindless chatter for a little bit as they enjoyed this time together outside of work. Cragen eventually left them to go talk to some former Homicide friends that he knew, leaving the three detectives and the ADA to stand there together.

"Hey…where's Elliot?" Olivia wondered. They had been there for a while and he still hadn't shown up, and truthfully, she hoped he was coming as he always provided the laughs at these NYPD-related functions.

"Probably somewhere arguing with his wife," Fin grumbled; "Damn woman calls the squad room constantly – this is only after she blows up yours and his phones while y'all are out on calls. Me and Munch'll be glad when their divorce is final."

Olivia raised an eyebrow and Fin clarified; "I'm guessing he ain't tell you about the trouble in paradise?"

"No, he didn't," her eyes narrowed; "I mean I ask how she and the kids are, and he says they're all fine then goes on to tell me about whatever the kids are doing but never much about her."

Her eyes then went wide, and she sighed; "He did this the last time they were separated and I didn't know; tell me they're all fine then tell me all about the kids."

"When he sees you in this, he'll forget all about Kathy." Fin smirked before high-giving Munch. Olivia scoffed before sipping some of her drink.

"Stop it; Elliot doesn't look at me like that." She rolled her eyes at the childish laughter that had consumed her two fellow detectives. They laughed even more at her statement – including Casey – which led to Olivia shooting her a glance.

"And what's so funny?" She glared at her friend.

"What's _funny_ is the fact that you can't see that Stabler has had the hots for you for years now," Casey smirked; "So yeah, when he sees you in this, he's gonna forget Kathy exists."

"Guys knock it off," Olivia moved towards the table to get herself another glass of punch; "Elliot doesn't have the hots for me."

"Keep telling yourself that." Munch told her, chuckling away as he sipped his beer.

"She sees it, she's just in denial." Casey chimed in.

Olivia groaned, stomping her foot against the carpeted floor; "I'm not in denial!"

They all burst out laughing and Olivia simply groaned, running her hand down her face. It was going to be a long night of jokes of course, but she wouldn't have it any other way as despite it all, she loved her friends more than anything.

The party was in full swing a while later and the spirit was being felt as the drinks continued to flow. Fin was by the bar talking to some detectives from the two-seven, Munch was over by the food table, chatting away with some other detectives who shared similar conspiracy ideas to him, Cragen was still chilling and eating with some of his old Homicide buddies.

Olivia had just finished dancing and laughing with Melinda and Casey when she decided she wanted a drink. She left her two friends on the dancefloor while she made her way over to the bar and sat herself on one of the stools. She flagged down the bartender and ordered a beer before looking around, simply admiring the spooky décor of the venue. _"Damn…NYPD does good."_ She thought to herself as she twirled one of her curls around her finger.

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder, so she turned to address whoever it was. However, she froze. She knew that facial shape and those eyes anywhere. It was him.

He looked incredibly handsome in his costume, which was _Robin Hood_. The costume consisted of a white shirt which he left a few buttons undone and showed a bit of his muscular chest, and brown pants with brown boots, as well as a brown hooded vest that he left open as well. He was wearing a brown and black mask over his eyes, which finished off his look perfectly.

She swallowed. Did he recognize her? She was dressed in this short _thing_ – he had never seen her like this before.

"Can I have a drink with you?" he asked, smiling at her.

' _Okay…maybe he doesn't realize it's me.'_ She thought to herself as she gave him a dazzling smile; "Sure."

He plonked himself onto the seat beside her and ordered a beer for himself as well.

"Great costumes around here tonight," he spoke as he looked around, before he then flicked his gaze back to her; "I think this is my favorite though; I didn't know fairies could be sexy."

She swallowed and took a swig of the beer that had been placed in front of her. She kept telling herself that he didn't realize it was her, that he thought she was someone else. He would never flirt with her like this. There was a very firm boundary between the two, an invisible wall built up that stopped them from going too far.

But…she was gonna flirt back.

"Well I didn't know _Robin Hood_ could be all that sexy either, but here you are," she tilted her head to the side; " _Robin Hood_ seems to work out too; I like that."

"Well when his day job is a cop, he has to stay in shape," he leaned closer; "You know that though, I'm sure…" He smirked; "Do all fairies have amazing bodies like this?"

She let out a laugh, placing her hand on his arm; "Only when they're cops during the day."

He chuckled, taking a swig of his beer as well.

She smirked. This was going to be a good night after all.

* * *

More drinks were consumed as the night went on and it wasn't long before the buzz was felt all over between everyone at the party apart from a few that didn't drink. Fin and Casey were laughing with Cragen and Melinda, Munch was still going on about some conspiracies; the normal.

The fairy and _Robin Hood_ were still hanging at the bar with drinks in their hands.

People had looked over at them and were whispering, no doubt about why they had pretty much spent the whole night glued to each other's sides. Of course, they didn't care; the rumors had been going on for years. They were laughing together about something as they finished consuming their third beers. The conversation had switched, and they were flirting and touching a little more. He kept discreetly brushing his hand against her thigh; she kept putting her hand on his bicep and squeezing. Part of her was screaming for her to stop, but another part – a large part – just didn't care anymore.

She was single. He was single. They were just doing the things they always did, but with no boundaries.

She stood up after a while, wriggling her hips as she knew his eyes were glued to them; "It's hot in here; I'm going outside for some air."

He downed the last of his beer before standing up; "I'll join you."

The two moved through the crowd and headed outside, both breathing in the night air. She stood against the wall and he stood in front of her; their masks were still on, only adding to the magic of the evening. They were having a good time.

They always had a good time _together_.

"This costume is…wow," he ran his finger down her arm; "Ever think about going to work like this?" He gave her a wink which caused her to laugh as she smacked his arm.

"If I go to work like his, nobody will get any work done." she stroked finger down his chest, tilting her head as she looked at him.

"Especially me," he licked his lips; "Don't though, I don't want anyone else seeing you in this."

She froze for a second. His lips had twisted into a smirk and he was eyeing her intently.

He definitely had known all along that it was her.

He was playing with her, and well, she could play too.

"Why's that?" She smirked. They were entering into a dangerous territory, but neither of them cared. This was something they had danced around for twelve years; it was bound to happen eventually.

"Because," He pressed a hand against the wall, just to the side of her head; "They're not allowed to see all this; you're not theirs to look at when you're dressed like this." He slid a hand down to her thigh and grazed his fingers against her skin that peeped from the hem of the dress, causing her to gasp.

"So, who's am I to _look at_?" She tilted her head up, her breath was ghosting against his jaw as she spoke.

"Mine."

Her heart stopped.

She swallowed.

His cologne, his breath, this close proximity; _fuck_.

"Possessive much?"

He slid his hand up to rest on her waist and his lips moved towards her ear; "I've never liked to share you." He pressed a kiss to the shell of her ear and she shuddered as her fingers curled into the fabric of the vest he had on.

"That why you got jealous every time I had a date?" She asked.

"Yep."

"That why you hated Kurt?"

"Yep."

"And Porter?"

"I never liked that prick anyway but yep."

She laughed, pulling back a bit to look up at him.

"Since we're being honest," she fiddled with the hem of his vest, "I've always respected Kathy, but the fact that she had you drove me insane."

"Well now she doesn't _have_ me anymore." He told her.

She tilted her head to the side; "What are we waiting for?"

"Waiting for us to stop dancing around this shit that's been brewing for twelve years," he stroked some hair behind her ear; "You gotta tell me you want it too; only if you say _yes._ "

She swallowed hard, staring at him; "Promise this wont end when we're sober in the morning?"

"This will never end; I waited too damn long for it to begin – I promise." He spoke with such sincerity, and she almost wanted to cry.

He was serious.

She was serious.

This was _serious_.

And there was only one answer; "Yes."

With that being said, he pressed his lips against hers, one hand cupping her jaw while the other was on her waist. She slipped her arms around him further, her hands gripping onto the material of his shirt and vest as their tongues danced together. She moaned softly when his hand slid around to rest on her ass, leading her to lean into him even more as she gripped onto him.

Fireworks were set off in her heart and her soul was on fire. Twelve fucking years and it had finally happened.

They pulled away after a few moments, simply watching each other for a bit. He then reached up and moved the mask from her eyes, before she reached up and did the same to him.

"About time I can finally see your face properly," He smirked, stroking his thumb over her swollen lips; "Hi Liv."

"Hey El," she pressed a kiss to the pad of his thumb, "How long have you known it was me?"

"Since I got to the bar," Elliot smirked; "I know you, and I've spent twelve years looking at this…" he gestured to her figure, "I knew it was you, and obviously your voice gave it away."

He leaned closer, his lips touching hers as he spoke; "You know it was me?"

Olivia nodded, draping her arms around his neck, "Ever since I laid eyes on you; I know those blue eyes anywhere," She pressed a kiss to her lips, stroking the back of his neck; "What do you say we get outta here? I have sweet treats at my place." She winked at him and felt her stomach clench when she saw his eyes turn a shade darker than they already were.

"I would love nothing more." He replied, squeezing her ass as she let out a little yelp.

The two quickly went back inside and grabbed their jackets, before heading outside. He flagged down a taxi and before long, they were cuddled in the backseat, making out again as they made their way back to her downtown Manhattan apartment. There was a lot they had to consider now – their jobs, their friends, hiskids – but none of that was on their mind right now. All that mattered was that they'd finally stopped pretending.

The masks had finally come off. Now, there was no turning back.

* * *

 ** _And it's finished. Happy Halloween guys! I love you all! Until next time xoxo_**


End file.
